


Love You

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a cyst on his throat and needs to get surgery, which leads to him being unable to speak for three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by an anon at my tumblr, _achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com_! Follow me there for fic updates! 8D

It wasn’t anything major, the doctors had said. Michael could get the surgery to remove the cyst from his vocal chords and he could get back to work in no time, after three weeks of absolutely no talking. It was that last bit that was frustrating. Yeah, Michael could still work and edit, but there would be no Rage Quit, there would be no Let’s Plays, there would be _nothing_ for _three weeks_. It was all necessary though in order to make sure that he was healthy, and Michael didn’t want to jeopardize not being able to talk for the rest of his life just for being stubborn over three small weeks. 

That was how Michael found himself sat at his desk two days after his surgery, editing a Minecraft Let’s Play for Gavin since he had nothing else to do. The other guys were playing a game together and as much as it sucked sitting there listening to their fun and not being able to join in, Michael knew that it would be worth it. Besides, not being able to talk meant that everyone had to pay attention to him when he mouthed shit out or when he wrote notes down on the stupid pink-trimmed whiteboard that Gavin had given him upon arriving to the Rooster Teeth studio that morning. 

He felt someone’s eyes on him and turned towards Gavin, frowning at the concerned look that was being sent his way. 

_“What?_ ” he mouthed, turning back towards his computer screen.

“Just wonderin’ if you wanted to get a bite to eat with me now that we’re done recording, Michael!”

Michael shrugged. He wasn’t really supposed to eat a lot and he definitely didn’t feel like going to pay for a meal only to be able to eat soup or goddamn pudding. That was just depressing.

“Come on, Michael, it’ll be fun!”

He locked eyes with Gavin once more and sighed, seeing the eagerness in his boyfriend’s face. How could he turn that down?

_Let me finish this part of the video_ Michael wrote on the whiteboard, frowning at it. Gavin read it over before nodding, turning off his own monitor before scooting closer to Michael, watching intently as he edited.

“You’re getting really good at that, Michael.” Gavin remarked, smiling. “Thanks for doing that, by the way. It’ll be a blessing to not have to edit that damn thing these next few weeks!”

Michael abruptly turned, mouth agape. 

_“What?!_ ”

No one had told him he’d have to do the goddamn Minecraft edits until he got _better_ , he thought it was just a one time thing! He was definitely not cut out for the amount of patience necessary to edit the stupid things. 

Gavin frowned, bumping his shoulder playfully against Michael’s.

“Come on, _Mi_ chael, it’s not _that_ bad!” 

Michael would beg to differ, but with the whole no-voice thing...that might be a bit hard to do.

~

The follow-up appointment where the surgeon would give him the all clear to talk again was in a few minutes, and Michael couldn’t _wait_. Three weeks of this shit had driven him crazy, especially with the way Gavin was up his ass the entire time, talking way more than enough for the both of them, something Michael hadn’t thought was possible. There was something to be said for the way Gavin’s fingers curled around his own though when he got frustrated at his lack of voice, especially when he got angry or upset at something (which, let’s be honest, was more often than not). 

Gavin had been bothering him for the last few days about being able to accompany Michael to the appointment and after Geoff threw his controller following the eleventh time Gavin had asked in the office during a Let’s Play, Michael decided to let up and finally agree, which was how he found himself sitting in the waiting room with Gavin sitting to his right, long legs jiggling as he fidgeted.

_“Cut it out!”_ Michael mouthed to Gavin and Lord, could he not _wait_ to get the go-ahead to speak again. The first thing he’d do would be to tell Gavin off for all the annoying things that he’d been doing the last few weeks. 

“Michael Jones? Michael Jones, Dr. Fink will see you now.”

Gavin jumped up immediately, grabbing onto Michael’s hand and dragging him up to stand.

“That’s you, Michael, that’s you!” 

Michael rolled his eyes, playfully shoving his boyfriend before following the nurse down the long hallway and out of the damn waiting room, finally. Gavin followed after him, right on his heels. The nurse gave them both a weird look when she noticed that Gavin had followed, but Michael just glared and reached over to hold Gavin’s hand, challenging the older woman to say something. She didn’t, and Gavin’s grin widened at the contact. 

Shortly after, the surgeon came in, smiling brightly at the two of them.

“Alright Mr. Jones, let’s take a look-see and hopefully there’s no inflammation or swelling from the surgery. You have followed the rules to not speak over the last three weeks, yes?”

Michael nodded, but it was clearly unnecessary as Gavin immediately started rambling, voice rising a few pitches as he reassured the surgeon that no, even though there were a few moments where Gavin thought he was going to start raging about something, Michael hadn’t said a bip. The surgeon nodded, clearly appeased by the answer.

It didn’t take long for him to xray Michael’s throat, making sure that everything looked _tippity top_. When everything came back positive and Michael was given the go-ahead to speak, he only nodded and mouthed _thank you_ to the surgeon before leaving, paying his co-pay at the nurse’s station and walking out the front door. 

“Michael! Michael! _Mi_ chael! Aren’t you going to say anything?” Gavin had caught up to him, eyes wide with concern as they walked towards the parking lot where Geoff was waiting to pick them up. 

Michael stopped walking right outside the doors, a smirk taking over his lips before he leaned up to press those same lips to Gavin’s.

“Love you.” 

The two words came out scratchy and hoarse, and it was clear that Michael hadn’t spoken in almost a month, but it was enough. The look on Gavin’s face was something only written about in disgustingly fluffy poetry, but it was so worth it to see his boyfriend’s eyes literally light up.

“Love you too, my little Michael.”


End file.
